KH:On Crack
by IgnisFatus
Summary: A series of really short drabbles, mostly crack, contains two random OCs placed just for the lulz, don't like? don't read, it may contain a mary sue in the future that will be bashed through the series by our dearly beloved Riku, OOC & Swearing ensues.


This is my first attempt at something _decent_ that has been made public, at least since I became a more cooler person *cough* obviously the characters are a bit OOC and I put two OCs for the lulz *cough again* I guess I'll just do the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** Terra, Aqua, Kairi and Kigdom Hearts in General belongs to Square Enix, in asociation with Disney, the evil company that brainwashes children...

**

* * *

Title: what's up with our names?**  
**Starring: Terra and myself (Ignis)**

One day Ignis was staring at her driver's license when she though 'my name means fire…' Ignis kept thinking about it, her name meant fire, and she was a pyromaniac, then she thought on Terra, his name means 'earth' and he uses spells like Quake in battle, then there was Ventus, his name means 'wind' and he uses spells like Tornado in battle, and Aqua, well she uses magic in general, and damn she was good at it, then she remember her cousin Chad, whose name is an Old English name which of unknown meaning, possibly based on the Welsh word "cad" meaning "battle", and he was always picking a fight.

The girl kept pondering and was in her way to buy Ice cream when she bumped into Terra (literally), "oh, Terra, I must apologize" she said "don't worry, hey, it's been a while since we don't even talk" he told her, she tilted her head to her left "well I do think I have something to ask you" Ignis exclaimed, Terra raised his right eyebrow in a questioning manner, the red-headed girl chuckled "I kind of realized something not long ago" she said "what might that be?" he asked, the girl nodded mostly to herself "What's up with our names?" Terra stared at her questioningly and she sighed "well, my name means Ignis and I'm a pyro, your name is Terra and you use earth magic, Ven sometimes uses wind magic and Aqua… Well she uses whatever she feels like, Chad, supposedly means battle and that prick is always picking fights" she answered him in one breath.

Terra pondered for a while before answering "Well, our parents might have been on crack" Terra said and both laughed "Hey, I was on my way to get Ice Cream, wanna come along? Maybe we could spar later…" Ignis said, the later being said in a half-sang half-spoken voice, and so the two teenagers parted in their very important search for ICE CREAM!

* * *

**Title: Kairi wants some.**  
**Starring: Kairi, Aqua and Tifa.**

Kairi, for some reason, was having girly talk with Aqua and Tifa then she looked down at her chest, then to Tifa's and then to Aqua's and she had an epiphany "OH MY GOD!" Kairi exclaimed, making the other two girls turn to her and look at her like if she was crazy, "uh, Kairi?" Aqua asked "what's up with you?" Tifa asked Kairi looked at them "It's SO unfair!" Kairi yelled, Tifa and Aqua looked at each other and then at Kairi with raised eyebrows "I want some!" Kairi yelled again, the two older girls could just stare "You both have, like, A LOT! And I have barely any!" Kairi whined "okay, what the HELL are you babbling about?" asked Tifa angrily, Aqua rolled her eyes at Tifa's improper behavior and said "I believe she means, what are you talking about?" Aqua corrected, just because she felt like it, Tifa muttered between teeth "that's what I just said" and Kairi whimpered "You have more Boobs than I!" she said, Tifa huffed and left, and Aqua face-palmed, then quietly walked off.

* * *

**Title: You… You did WHAT with WHO!?**  
**Starring: Terra, Ignis, Chad and Mother (Chad's mom)**

Ignis was walking home with Terra and damn they were tired, spending time together was never so _tiring_ but so _satisfactory_ for them.

They got to Ignis's house and when she was gonna open the door she started to frantically look for her keys "hey Terra, I think I dropped my keys at your place" Ignis said "no big deal, just knock, I'll look for them later" Terra said, and Ignis knocked on **her **front door. Mother opened the door "Ignis?...Oh, hello Terra!" Mother said, he just waved with a small smile "You kids look tired, Terra, would you like to join us for dinner?" Mother sweetly asked "uh, sure, if you don't mind" Terra said, Mother chuckled and stepped aside to let the two teenagers in, Chad was already at the table "hey couz, hey Terra" Chad said boringly, Ignis washed her hands on the kitchen's sink and so did Terra and they sat down in the table.

Mother was serving the food "so, where are you keys?" she asked while setting down the plates "Dropped them at Terra's..." Ignis answered, her tiredness showing through, and they began to eat.

"So, what were you doing with Terra?" Chad whispered to Ignis "I went to get Ice cream…" she whispered back and Chad seeing the opportunity to cause a misunderstanding yelled "You did WHAT with Terra!?" Ignis tilted her head unsure about what was so weird about it, Terra looked at him like if he was insane and Mother yelled "YOU did WHAT with WHO!?" then it clicked in both, Ignis and Terra's, mind, Chad was messing around to see Mother's reaction "I got Ice Cream" Ignis replied bluntly and Chad cracked up laughing, Mother then glared at him and Ignis looked at Terra, who had a slight blush on his cheeks "I proclaim myself the sanest person on this family" Ignis muttered , Terra chuckled and they both continued eating while mother was nagging Chad and he kept apologizing.


End file.
